Barracuda
Barracuda is a being who rarely lets herself get seen in her true form. From what is known about her she created monsters but if she really did is unknown. Said to have helped save the monsters when the humans attacked. Also claimed that the gods were responsible for it as well and went on a killing spree until finally some of her fellow Androscents came down and stopped her from killing anymore gods. Takes her job very serious and is swift and brutal. Once was part of a AU but she watched it get destroyed when the humans attacked since the monsters never got a chance to fight back and all were killed except for her. Seeing the fate that will happen to the other worlds she created the underground and any other safe heaven through code manipulation. She isn't affected at all by resets since her friend made them. While she doesn't come out of her world she does play around with other AUs to help them try and kill the humans. Because of her hate towards humans she is extremely quick to try and kill them. Doesn't have a soul since she doesn't need one. She also says that her main job is to protect things outside of the monsters world. That thing is called the Centiverse. If something happens there she has to stop it before it comes to here. If she does appear it is in shadow form looking like a dark cloud with red cat like eyes with glowing yellow pupils. If she wants to she can create true fire which she uses to destroy AUs for good. Personality Barracuda is cruel and edgy. While she is understanding her mind is messed up and unstable. She takes pleasure in killing but pity on those who are suffering. This doesn't count for humans though unless they don't deserve it. Likes to boast of her powers to those who she speaks to but is extremely good at keeping secrets and hiding things. Getting her to tell anything is impossible. Since she can't die she is often reckless when it comes to fighting but would rather avoid fights when she can because she doesn't want the others to find her. She will manipulate people without care to get what she wants and will cause unbalance to the worlds to fix a minor detail in something small. Recognizes classics like normal Sans and will refrain from killing them since by her words originals need to be kept. Loves dark humor and dark puns and will make sick and twisted remarks on others suffering. Powers Barracuda can teleport and summon gaster blasters at will but thinks they are a waste of time. While most of her powers are a heavily guarded secret since humans not from an AU have tried to kill her before and telling them her powers would make it easier for them to get a good swing in. Can move extremely quick. Can move so fast that she can create a portal looking thing called a Code-verca and go anywhere. Can dodge. Can't tire her out since her stamina is extremely high so she can kill anyone with quick ease. Can breathe true fire and true pure energy out like a dragon. A strong elemental bu once again says it's a waste of magic. Refers to kill stuff with her claws and teeth. They are extremely tough to break and her bones are unbreakable. Can spread an infective code to destroy and corrupt things. Can make a powerful red sphere which makes any attacks in it corrupt and work for her. Her magic can't be trapped so stopping her from using it is impossible. Can use her tail spikes as needle projectiles that can pierce most things. Can kill code and can also kill things with an infinite amount of health. Once again it is important to note that she almost never appears unless the multiverse is in danger, All of this is also useless when you consider her four weaknesses. Barracuda can track down and hunt anything and can also enter anywhere she wants to. Can't die. Weaknesses Gallant liquid. If someone can get ink and put everything they can into it it will turn into a strange black liquid that is made up of everything. If this is thrown at Barracuda or she notices it she will freeze, look around, sniff it, then with a quick and nervous growl back up into a portal or spread out her wings and fly away, creating a Code-verca. The being who the liquid belongs to is trying to kill Barracuda and it can as well. Upon seeing this Barracuda will think he is here or was here or is coming here and meeting him is not something she wants to do. It is noted that she looks guilty when seeing the liquid. Chaos. When she kills a reseter she will suddenly glitch out and, holding the save point in her hand, go away for some time before returning to finish what she had started or if she is done just not return. Around the area that she left for a couple of hours random events start happening. Talking. If a monster notices her at first at talks to her and if she likes them, which is most monsters like Sans and Gaster, will start talking to them more and more. She can become their ally after a while but even then manipulating her won't work and only getting her to see their point of view will make her fight. Unstable Form. Because she has a fake form if that form takes enough damage she will retreat unless she wants to stay and reveal her true form. Appearance Her real form she looks exactly what the indoraptor looks like. She looks like this because with her power it is the perfect way to use her speed and strengths to their full extend. Upon realizing this she made a few changes but mostly it looks the same. Yellow teeth and red eyes with a yellow pupil in them. Red liquid is dripping out of her eyes. Her golden stripe runs through most of her body and ends almost halfway on the tail. At will large long black spikes will shoot out of her tail and they can act as weapons and can also be a form of echolocation by the rattling noise they make when she shakes them together. Her claws are black with a red tip and the end of them like she has recently killed someone. Her black scales are a little more grey than the normal indoraptor but can change that so she can blend in better. Relationships Core!Frisk Nearly killed them the first time Barracuda met them but it was so long ago that Core!Frisk doesn't really recall. That is also due to the fact that they didn't really see Barracuda at all. Barracuda things Core!Frisk is a stupid pathetic selfish kid who wants friends since their own world got rid of them. She also thinks that the Omega Timeline should be destroyed and all of their occupants killed but seeing Error find it is something she enjoys too much to go and destroy it. She needs a reason to if she ever will. Error!Sans Error never met Barracuda but she knows all about him. Personally agrees with him that many things in the multiverse are just a waste of space but she doesn't see him as a threat, She steals from him all the time without him knowing it and plays around with the souls of AU's he gets before either destroying it or just giving it back. Ink!Sans Ink has met her without her realizing it but only in her shadow or fake form. Barracuda doesn't care much for him and thinks he is just a hoarder and doesn't really pay him much mind...except for the X-event where she now thinks of him as a retarded fool. Quotes Threaten 1 "Your not even close to being a god...So what chance do you have?" Threaten 2 "You may call me what you want but what most likely will happen next will change all of that...So run while you still can run, because when I find you, I WILL USE YOUR SKULL AS A LAMP!" Most Famous Quote "Just because we have code doesn't mean that we are code...well you are but me? Heh. Your so so wrong there." When Seeing Error!Sans "Aw no. It's that hobo clothed drama queen skeleton again." When Angry "Let me congratulate you. You not only succeeded in pissing me off but you also managed to sign your own death sentence. HERE'S YOUR METAL!" Trivia * Barracuda is the Androscent of hunting, killing, chaos, death, and creating and destroying. * I don't consider her having a AU since she was only seeing how well monsters were living and she still lived somewhere else. * This might or might not be a thing here but if anyone wants to use her for anything please ask me and also don't use any Androscents since all of them are already made. * She is the only Androscent besides Despair and Zero that works and cares about the multiverse. She also is friends with most Gasters that are not messed up in the head. Category:OCs Category:Female Category:Chaotic Neutral